Don't Mess With the Misfits
by Red Witch
Summary: Trinity decides that it's time for some serious payback after they learn what Bobby did to Lance in Tremors of the Past.


**Trinity kind of wrecked the disclaimer telling you that I don't own any X-Men Evolution Characters or GI Joe characters. I do own Trinity though. A lot of you have been requesting that something bad happen to Bobby due to his part in 'Tremors of the Past'. And some of you suggested that Trinity be the one to do it. Well, I'm always up for suggestions. And I do listen to my fans (All nine of them!) **

**Don't Mess With The Misfits**

"He must be punished," Daria said.

"Agreed," Quinn nodded.

"He must pay for his actions," Brittany agreed. The three girls were in their 'Inner Sanctum' better known as their bedroom/laboratory. They were discussing what had happened the night before with Lance and Bobby.

"Nobody hurts our brother like that," Daria said.

"What did he do to Barney? Or was it Claudius?" Brittany asked.

"Not our actual brothers stupid," Daria groaned. 

"She means Lance, our brother Misfit," Quinn said. 

"Oh you mean in a metaphoric clan sense," Brittany nodded. "Gotcha. So what are we gonna do with Bobby?" 

"Smash him into a million pieces!" Quinn shouted. "Nobody hurts Lance!"

"Except us," Daria said. "But the smashing is a bit messy."

"We could drop him off into the center of a volcano," Brittany grinned. "Just attach a spare transporter watch to him, press the button and…"

"We don't want to actually kill him," Daria said. "For one thing that would be too quick and easy. We want to torture him for years."

"She has a point," Brittany said. "So what, we get him grounded?"

"He's already freaking grounded!" Daria said. "And demoted. So adding to his punishment that way isn't exactly what we're looking for."

"Right we want to hurt him just as he hurt Lance," Quinn nodded. "Even worse."

"He uncovered Lance's secrets," Brittany grinned. "So it is only fitting we uncover his!" 

"Now you're talking!" Daria grinned. "We nothing less than total humiliation!" 

"Something that he'll be crying in his sleep about for years," Brittany said.

"Something that will make him go to therapy for the rest of his life!" Quinn said.

"I think between the three of us we can come up with something by say…" Daria looked at her watch. "Twenty Four hours from now?" 

"Are you crazy?" Quinn said. "This is Iceman we're talking about! We can do it in half the time!" 

"You have a point," Daria grinned. "Let's get to work!" 

************************************************************************

"Man I thought that jet was never going to get waxed," Bobby grumbled as he walked back from the hangar. "Hey what's going on?"

Several students were laughing around a computer. "Boy Bobby you sure are photogenic!" Sam snickered.

"What are you talking about?" Bobby asked as he looked. "WHAT THE…?" There was a picture of him in his underwear singing in front of the mirror. "HOW DID THIS GET ON THE WEB?" 

"Somebody put this and a lot of other stuff on some website," Roberto snickered. 

"Revenge on ice dot com?" Bobby gasped. On the sight were several other embarrassing pictures. Bobby goofing off during training. Bobby being attacked by dodge balls. More pictures of Bobby in his underwear. "WHO WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS?"

"Obviously someone who thinks you could make a career as an underwear model," Sam grinned. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Bobby screamed. 

That night Bobby had a hard time sleeping. "Geeze why am I so itchy?" Bobby grumbled as he scratched himself. "Is it me or do these pajamas feel…" He felt them. "I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!" 

"What is going on now?" Sam grumbled. He shared a room with Bobby. He sat up. "PUT YOUR PAJAMAS BACK ON!"

"I can't!" Bobby threw them off until he was only wearing his boxers. "Somebody put itching powder in them!" 

That's when Trinity teleported in. They were wearing black outfits with gloves. "Oh poor Bobby," Daria said. "Got an itch you can't scratch?"

"We'll help you out," Quinn grinned as the girls grabbed him.

"Trust me," Brittany said to Sam. "You don't want to get involved in this."

"Okay," Sam gulped.

"Okay? What do you mean okay? WHERE ARE YOU MANIACS TAKING ME?" He shouted as the girls teleported him away. The next thing he knew he was thrown into some very cold water. "WHAT THE…?" He jumped up and found himself in the middle of a fountain in downtown Bayville. "What are you doing?" 

"Getting revenge of course," Daria grinned as the girls floated over him.

"What you did to Lance was very bad," Quinn said. "So we decided to punish you!"

"You won't get away with this!" Bobby snapped. "When I tell your father and the other Misfits…" 

"Oh they know all about this," Quinn grinned. "It was Spirit who gave us the itching powder! And the dissolving powder." 

"Dissolving powder?" Bobby asked. Suddenly he felt a draft. "AAAAAAAAHHH!" He covered himself. 

"Yeah it dissolves any type of cloth when wet," Brittany grinned. "Three guesses how we used it!" 

"Hello Bayville Police?" Quinn had her cell phone. "There's a mutant skinny-dipping in the fountain downtown. Thank you!" She hung up. "They'll be here any minute." She heard sirens. "Oh I believe that's them now." 

"Spread the word Bobby-Boy," Daria hissed.

**_"Don't mess with the Misfits,"_** All three girls said, their eyes glowing. They teleported away.

"DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!" Bobby screamed. "Oh god no…" Several police cars surrounded him. "YOU GIRLS ARE SO DEAD!" 

***********************************************************************

"Yes officer I'll be down there momentarily," Xavier sighed as he spoke into the phone. "Ororo do you have my checkbook?"

"Yup," She sighed. "How much bail do we need?"

"Let's just say the police might get those new motorcycles sooner than they thought," Xavier told her as they went to pick up Bobby.

"Oh man Bobby really got it," Rogue remarked. She and Remy were standing nearby. "I can't believe Trinity did that do him!" 

"Well he got what he deserved," Remy huffed. "Something tells me it will be a long time before the Ice Cube plays another practical joke. If you ask me he got off lucky!" 

"What do you mean lucky?" Rogue asked. 

"He's still alive isn't he?" Remy asked.

"You have a point," Rogue said. 


End file.
